RWBY Death Scythe
by oreghost8
Summary: (rewrite) the summary inside please review about this version
1. summary

RWBY Death Scythe

Summary

Ruby Albarn adoptive sister of Maka Albarn after turned her weapon partner Crescent Hound into a Death Scythe now they first Death Scythe mission that Lord Death assign for them is get rip of the Kishin in Remnant branch and did that blond girl just called her sister.


	2. chapter 1 the witch and family reunion

RWBY Death Scythe

"Speech"

'thoughts'

 _Flash back_

 **Location/date/time change**

* * *

chapter 1 the witch and family reunion

In the middle of the of the night a tall woman in an ally surround by dead body and some blue souls. The woman wore short yukata and a pair of genta. She had the eyes and tongue of the serpent.

" We've finally found you Naga."

The woman look up and see two figure standing on top of the building, a boy and a girl, the boy is wearing a red and black hoodie with a black shirt a skull in the middle a black pants and a pair of sneaker with the same color of his shirt,his black hair covering his right eye, his name is Crescent Hound.

The girl is wearing a black blouse a black waist clincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings two skull shape pins holding her red hooded cloak to her shirt a pair of combat boots and a small cross at her belt and her hair were black with some red highlight, her name is Ruby Albarn.

" Children isn't it pass your bedtime? Doesn't matter you'll die here eventually."

Naga body began to change, the lower half of her body becoming like snake, her neck grew longer and her face resemble more of a serpent.

" Yeah right. Let's finish this one quick Crescent " the girl said to the boy.

" Sure thing Ruby." Crescent said.

Crescent body start to glowed and then transformed into a scythe,Ruby catch him and then start to swing the scythe around, Naga launched herself at Ruby attended to inject her venom into Ruby.

" I don't think so." Ruby said as she hit Naga by the pole-arm and sent her flying back, then she jumped down and raised the scythe over her head and slashed down, cutting straight threw the snake Kishin, Crescent turn back to normal, he picked up the soul of Naga and ate it.

" Well that's our 99th soul now, I can't believe that we could get this close to make you a death scythe."Ruby said.

" Yeah because I have the best partner in the world." Ruby blushed after her partner said.

" W-well we should contact to Lord Death" Ruby said as she take out a mirror then she breath and wrote on it " 42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door." She said as the mirror glow white " Hello this is demon scythe meister Ruby Albarn reporting."

" Hello~meister Ruby,how's your mission?" The cartoonist grim reaper asked.

" The mission is success sir, now we have all 99 Kishin eggs sir." Ruby said.

" Well done,you are proving to be a meister as good as your mother and Maka."Ruby smile at Lord Death comment.

Then an ash blond haired girl wearing a trench coat with a school uniform underneath and a white haired boy wearing a head band, a black and yellow jacket, and a pair of sneaker same color as his jacket appear behind Lord Death.

" Hey Maka how's your mission? Did you make Soul a death scythe yet?" Ruby ask the ash blond girl.

" No. We have to start over again because Soul accidentally eat a cat soul." Maka said.

After hearing that Crescent burst out laughing " OH MY DEATH that was hilarious I wish was there to watch!" " Not cool man." Soul said

Crescent keep laughing until Ruby give him a chop " Ow what was that for!?" Crescent asked his partner while holding his head from the pain.

" So Lord Death about this witch we're going to hunt…" Ruby said.

" Ah yes about this witch -" " RUBYYY! Don't go after that witch." Lord Death been interrupted by a red haired man wearing a black suit.

" SPIRIT/PAPA!" Lord Death and Maka yell as the same time and give the man two chop to his skull, Ruby just sweat drop while Soul and Crescent facepalm at this.

* * *

 **Few week later**

" Man where's that damn witch? Hey Ruby can't you use your soul perception to sense her or something?" " Of course I can but with soul protect she can be anywhere." Ruby said.

After learned some information about the witch, Ruby spent some time training with Stein preparing to fight the witch, now she could use both soul perception and soul menace, Ruby can uses soul perception at wide range but not strong enough to break through soul protect. A figure riding on a broom watching the meister and weapon pair from above.

" So Death sent two of his little worker to kill me?" The witch smirked " Let's play with them a little, soul protect release." Suddenly Ruby soul perception was going off the chart.

" When did … !?" She look up and see a woman riding on a broom wearing a black dress, a mask that represent a crow, she also had dark skin with short white hair.

" So you finally show yourself witch." Ruby said as she catch Crescent in weapon form.

" Let's me introduce myself I'm Cia Corvus the crow witch,you should remember it because it will be the last thing you heard." Cia said.

" crow~crow feather~feather crow~crow feather~feather. Darts Feather!" Many feather appear above them and flying at Ruby.

" Get ready Crescent." " Yeah." Then Ruby start spinning the scythe to stop all the darts.

The battle went on until both side are out of steam, Ruby breathing heavily while Cia didn't have much energy left.

" It's seem that I underestimate you two so I have no other choice to escape." Then Cia open a portal intended to escape.

" Oh no you don't, Crescent sniper rifle mode." Ruby said as Crescent change into a red sniper rifle.

" WHAT!?" Cia shocked at this.

" Now finished what we start, let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!" They both shout as Crescent gun form began to glow and grew into a red cannon with a rose emblem on the side.

" Thorn Canon! " A huge beam of light fired from the cannon and kill the witch before she could say anything else leaving a small purple soul where she use to be.

" We did it,we finally kill the witch." Ruby said in joy and hug Crescent, making him blushed, Crescent pick up the witch soul and ate it and he felt a surge of power he notice that the portal that the witch open hadn't closed yet and it began to unstable.

" Oh crap! Ruby hold on." Crescent said holding Ruby tightly as the portal transported them to another location.

* * *

 **unknown location**

Clutching his head, Crescent picked himself up off the floor. Ignoring the massive circle of destroyed trees, there was no sign of the portal that had lead him there. He was in a lush forest, with tall trees stretching far in every direction. Then he notice Ruby is lying unconscious beside him.

"Ruby, Ruby wake up." Ruby slowly open her eye as her partner waking her up.

"Crescent? W-where are we?" Ruby asked her partner.

"I don't know but that portal must have transport us some where." Crescent said, Ruby and Crescent heard a sudden noise, noise that immediately put them on guard, some pairs of red eyes could be seen all glaring at them.

"Crescent transform now." Ruby said as Crescent turn into his scythe form.

A whole packs of werewolves emerged from the bush, their body were covered with bone spikes protruding from their back, arms and legs, it almost seem that the bone served as an armor for the wolves. However, what stood out most were bone like mask on their faces, complete with red marking that illuminated their eyes and gave them a frightening appearance.

" Ruby be careful, these Grimm are more dangerous than the enemy we fight before." Crescent warned his partner.

" Wait how do you know they're Grimm?" Ruby asked her partner

" I paid attention in Stein class okay." Crescent said.

" Really, I never thought that you paid attention ..." "Look out!" Crescent shout as the Grimm attack the scythe meister.

Ruby keep swing the scythe around killing the Grimm too bad for them the previous battle with the witch took out a lot of their strength.

" There to many of them, I can't hold any longer...Gah." " RUBY!" Crescent turn back to normal to protect his meister as the Grimm about to finish her of he turn his arm into a rifle and shooting at the Grimm to keep the distance between them, suddenly a figure appear infront of them, the figure is a man wearing a white battle outfit with a torn red cape and smell like alcohol, he using a mechanic scythe to kill the Grimm, and after few minute the remaining Grimm start retreating, the man put away his scythe and walked up to the pair.

" Drop the weapon kid I'm not here to harm you, Qrow by the way." the man name Qrow said.

" Crescent and this is Ruby." Qrow froze as he heard Ruby's name.

" R-Ruby!?" "Yeah. Could you help us, we need a place to stay for the night."Crescent said.

" You two can stay at my place if you don't want your girlfriend to be Grimm food." Qrow joked as Crescent carrying Ruby bridal style.

" She's not my girlfriend...yet." Crescent mumbled the last part as he blush about Qrow joke.

After few hour of walking they've arrive their destination.

" You can stay here for the night, my neice will prepare the room for you two." Qrow said as a girl with blond hair walked out of her room and notice Qwor and the duo.

" Crest, where are we?" Ruby asked her partner.

" Ruby, you're awake." Crescent said as he put Ruby down.

" Uncle Qrow you're back." A girl with flowing blond hair and light purple eye walked out of her room and notice Qrow and the duo.

" Ruby!?" The girl wide eye as she saw Ruby and give her a bone break bear hug " I thought I've never seen you again." The girl cried as the meister and weapon look her in confusion.

" Um...I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ruby asked, the blonde girl broke the hug as she heard those words.

" How could you don't recognize your own sister, is me Yang don't you remember." The girl name Yang said.

" I'm sorry, but I don't remember." Yang felt hurt after Ruby said that.

" Yang could you take them to the guest room they need place to stay for the night." Qrow said to Yang as he took out his scroll and send a message, the message said [ _The Rose has been found_ ].

 **Later that night.**

" So Ruby, what happen back there? Those people seem to know you." Crescent asked Ruby.

" I don't know, they seem familiar but I don't remember." Ruby answer her partner.

" Maybe we should asked Lord Death." Crescent said.

" Let me call him there's a mirror over there." Ruby said as she start writing on the mirror " 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death door." The mirror start ringing as it glow white.

" Hello~Hello meister Ruby it's good to know that you're alive after battle with that witch and also congratulation you for turn Crescent into a Death Scythe." Lord Death said.

" Thank you Lord Death, um...Lord Death can I asked you something?"

" of course, what do you want to ask Ruby?"

" Well, it's about my biological family sir." Ruby said.

" Ah yes about your real family..." "Ruby who're you talking to?" Lord Death been interrupt as Yang walks in an awkward silenced fill the room.

" Um..am I interrupt some thing?" Yang was the first one to speak.

" Oh no, of course not miss Xiao Long." Lord Death said.

" How do you know my..." " RUBY...MY LITTLE GIRL STILL ALIVE." Yang was interrupted by Spirits he crashed into the Death Room.

" MAKA CHOP! PAPA STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!" Maka shouted at her father as Soul standing beside her.

" Hey Soul I'm finally won the bet now you have to play piano at the anniversary." Crescent smirked at Soul.

" I shouldn't have make that bet with you, so uncool." Soul frowned as Crescent reminded him that bet.

" Hey Soul what is he talking about, what bet?" Maka asked her partner.

" Well, the bet is if one of us become Death Scythe first the other one have to perform at DWMA next anniversary." Soul answer his partner.

" So Lord Death about my real family." Ruby said.

" Oh yes, Ruby miss Xiao Long here is your real sister." Lord Death said.

" WHAT! THIS HOT GIRL OVER HERE IS MY LITTLE GIRL REAL SISTER!?"  
" REAPER CHOP! Shut up Spirit." Lord Death scouted at his Death Scythe.

" So you're the one took care of Ruby all those years." Everyone turn their attention at Qrow who's standing at the door.

" Who are you?" Spirit asked the newcomer.

" I'm Ruby's uncle. Now you have lot's to explained." Qrow said.

After some time to explain.

" So Ruby have been study at this school for meister and weapon to fight this creature call kishin and you..." Qrow point at Crescent " have to ate 99 of these kishin eggs and a witch soul to become a Death Scythe."

" Yeah, pretty much." Crescent said.

" Okay, now Crescent for your first Death Scythe mission there some kishin appear at Remnants so I want you to work as Death Scythe Remnants branch to get rid of them." Lord Death said.

" Hold on I can't let my little sister to fight these monster without her Aura unlock." Yang said angrily.

"Well we'll deal with that later, of course Ruby I'll send some meister and their weapon to back you up for this mission so don't worry." Lord Death said.

" Thank you Lord Death I'm appreciate for that." Ruby said before Lord Death end the call.

" So after all these years we're finally a family now Ruby." Yang said cheerfully to her sister.

" Yeah I just need some time to get used to this." Ruby said, finally get to know her real family.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 1  
**

 **Okay I'm finally finished rewrite this chapter please review let me know what you think.  
**

 **Please review the Demon weapon that you like to become the** **Death Scythe**

 **Ace Cyber ( demon artificial weapon ) : 2  
**

 **Raiden and Naomi Hibiki ( twin demon gauntlet ) : 1  
**

 **Yggdra Zonholt ( demon knight weapon ) : 1**


	3. chapter 2 Where it all began

RWBY Death Scythe

"Speech"

'thoughts'

 _Flash back_

 **Location/date/time change**

* * *

chapter 2 Where it all began, Welcome to Beacon academy

 **Two years later Vale 11:30 PM**

" Kill that thing! Open fire!" The sound of guns shot in a warehouse which is supposed the White Fang hideout, as the White Fang members been killed by a figure with pale skin, wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath, a torn green scarf, and a black top hat, the figure holding a huge scissors to cut his victim in half, the figure was known as The Mad Hatter.

" Who want to make a hat?" The Mad Hatter smiled madly.

" Your time it's up Mad Hatter." Everyone turn their attention to a figure standing on a container that had a white snowflake emblem on it, the figure was a boy about 16 years old, he is wearing a white hoodie with three black cross outline each side of the hoodie arm, with a red sweater underneath, he had black hair with green eye, holding a chainsaw over his shoulder, the boy name was Bane Solo.

" Do you want to make a hat." the Mad Hatter said.

" Just get his soul already Bane I'm starving." Everyone look around looking for the source of the voice that original from the chainsaw that Bane holding.

" Calm down Ace, I'll pay for you're next meal okay?" Bane told Ace.

" Alright, just finish this quick." Ace said with a smirked on his face.

Bane jump down swing his chainsaw down as the Hatter used the scissors to blocked his attack.

" This guy tougher than he look." Bane said as the Hatter sent him flying out the warehouse, the White Fang member took this opportunity to escape as the Hatter went after Bane.

" Let me make you a hat." The Hatter said.

" No thanks ugly, Soul Protect release." Then Bane soul expanded into a huge purple sphere that have two mantis fore legs with some chains around it.

" Kamakiri~ Kamaki, Kamakiri~Kamaki. Bind Chain!" Several chains appeared from Bane arms and bind the Hatter in place, Bane rushed at the Hatter.

" Checkmate!" Bane said as swung the chainsaw upward and cut the Hatter in half leaving it red soul.

" Finally done, let's go Ace Ruby must've waiting for us." Bane told his partner as Ace turn back to normal, Ace Cyber is a Demon Artificial Weapon, he is wearing a long sleeves shirt that rolled up to the shoulder and two leather gloves with two gears emblem on it.

It's been two year since the war with Arachnophobia and Kishin Asura, now Ruby, Crescent and other meister and weapon return to Remnants to continue their mission to get rid of the Kishin that create the Grimm.

" How do we supposed to find a Dust shop open this late, it's not like..." *CRANK* Ace been cut of by the sound of window break "...never mind."

When they arrived they saw Ruby looked through the broken window of the shop at a redheaded man wearing a white suit. Taking a small drag from the cigar in his mouth, his eyes narrowed on the girl.

" Okay." His tone was a mixture of surprise and irritation. He looked to his men, wondering why they were still just standing around. "Get her."

Three men in suits similar in style to the man's on the ground filed out of the shop, each surrounding the girl.

" This is good to watch." Ace said as Bane knocked him at the back of his head.

" OUCH...what was that for Kamaki!" Ace yell at his meister.

" Don't just stand there let's held her. And I told you don't calling me that." Bane said hitting his partner again.

" She can handle this by herself, beside she also the one who made Crescent a Death Scythe." Bane glared at his partner.

" Fine, let's go help her." Ace said as he turn into his chainsaw form.

" Need some help?" Bane smiled at Ruby as she turn around.

" What took you so long Bane?" Ruby asked her friend.

" Sorry, that Kishin really hard to find." Bane apologies to Ruby as he kicked one of the lackey away.

As the Henchmen charged at two meisters from the store's entrance, the red caped scythe meister sent one of the men flying after kicking him in the face, while the white hood boy just kicked one man into the air while punching another into him as the previous one fell, knocking both out at the same last henchman decided to use his Tommy gun in hopes that bullets would take them down, though Ruby just pulled a trigger on her scythe, allowing her to jump out of the way and then back towards him with her speed, with him firing upon her previous locations. She then knocked him into the air with the blunt end of her scythe and used it to spin herself to kick the man to the feet of their employer, who simply looked down at them and sarcastically remarked.

" You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He then turns his attention to the meisters saying " Well Red and White. I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." then lifts his cane towards them as if it were a gun with the very end of it opening with a targeting scope.

" I'm afraid this is were we part ways." and fires a Explosive Dust Round towards them, both Ruby and Bane jumped to dodge the projectile.

Ruby notices the leader is gone and begins to wonder how he got away till Bane pulled on her sleeve and pointed to a ladder that he is proceeding to climb.

" You okay if we go after him?" at which the shopkeeper nods and says " Uh-huh."

When the leader of the criminals got to the roof and began to run towards the other end, the girls jumped over the edge with Ruby using Crescent to get there with Bane holding onto her with Ace in his shotgun form.

" End of the line you two." The man standing on a bullhead said as he tossed a red Dust crystal at them and he fired one of his cane's bullet at them. He began to open his mouth for a sadistic laugh but he jaw drop as Bane began to fired the bullet strait into the crystal, it exploded, taking his following-shot as well, the orange haired criminal dropped his cane and went to the cockpit.

" We're got some problem, a kid with a scythe and a maniac shouting at us, deal with them." The man said to a woman in red at controlling the bullhead, the woman let the orange haired man control the bullhead, the woman observe her foe than she shout some fire ball at them, suddenly a woman with blonde hair appear infront of them, create a glyph protect all three of them from the blast, the woman pushing up her glasses before swinging her arm again, a trail of light hitting the bullhead causing it to rock back and forth as Bane keep shouting at the bullhead.

As they keep fighting with the woman in red no one notice that Ruby is gone, the orange hair man was panic trying to calm himself as he tried to control the tossing and turning ship, he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

" Thank goodness, Cinder you finally-" He stared, only to freeze as he felt a blade touching his neck.

The woman in red now known as Cinder continue to firing bolts of fire at the blonde huntress and Bane, she getting worried because the red hood figure hasn't appeared for a few minutes now, suddenly the ship began to bouncing and spinning out of control, as Cinder jostled back and forth trying to get a good grip on the ship's floor she saw a red blur appear on the rooftop with an orange haired lump, Cinder jumped onto a nearby rooftop before the ship crashed creating an explosion nearby.

' Roman is really useless, I should've let this Torchwick burn out.' Cinder thought as she ran off in the night.

The man now known as Roman Torchwick was held up by the collar as his young captured showed him to the huntress.

" Are you a huntress?" Ruby asked as she held up the captive criminal to the huntress " You got special delivery."

* * *

 **Vale police station.**

" I hope that you realize that your action tonight will not been taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and other in great danger." The female huntress pace back and forth in front of the meisters inside the interrogation room.

" But..." Ruby stared but stop as Bane glance at her.

"If it were up to me, both of you will be sent home with a pat on the back, ans a slap on the wrist." She said as she slapping her riding crop on the table " But...there is someone here that would like to meet you." She finished as she moving to the side another figure entered the room through a doorway hidden by the this new person entered the light of the hanging lamp above the table, the girls found themselves face to face with a man carrying a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug containing a steaming liquid inside that smelled of coffee. He had grey/white hair. Silver hair would actually be more accurate. In the light, it looked like it was trying to, but could only just give off a slight metal-like sheen. He was middle- aged, several years older than the blonde huntress, if his black eyebrows paired with light grey hair said anything about his age. He had thin brown eyes and on his nose rested lazily a pair of shaded spectacles, and around his neck was a dark-green scarf that matched his dark-green undershirt. A black, button-up vest was buttoned up over his green shirt and over it was an unzipped matching black jacket. His pants were an even darker green than his scarf and shirt. His scarf had a purple cross emblem on it.

" Ruby Rose...you...have silver eyes." The man said.

" So...where did you learned to do this?"The man asked as the Huntress lift up the scroll displaying Ruby battle at the store robbery.

" Well...I taught myself how to fight for five years." Ruby answer.

"I impressive, you taught yourself how to use such a deadly weapon?" Ruby nodded.

" And you Bane Solo..." the man turn to Bane "...tell me how could your weapon do this?" he asked as the scroll showed Bane holding Ace in his weapon form after the battle with the Hatter as he turn back to normal.

" Well...our cover been exposed, Ace..." "Crescent turn back now okay." Bane and Ruby to their partner as they turn back to normal.

" Interesting, could you explain for us about this ability." The man said.

" Well..."

After some time to explain.

" Very interesting indeed, do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy." Ruby answer.

"Hm, hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meed you." Ruby replied.

"Do you want to joined my academy?" Ozpin asked them.

"Why not, but if we enroll to your academy than I have some request to asked you." Ruby said.

"sure thing." Ozpin said.

"We want some of our friend to joined the academy with us, because they had same ability as us." Crescent said his partner request to Ozpin

"Very well then." Ozpin said as the huntress glance at him.

" I can't believe my baby sister are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever." Yang said as she crushed Ruby with her bear hug.

" Yang, please stop." Ruby groaning.

" But I'm so proud about you." Yang said releasing her sister.

" Really sis, it was nothing, I...I mean we hunted the monster at night remember." Ruby said.

" I know, but everyone in Beacon are going to think you're the bee's knees."

" This just normal to us Yang." Said a boy about Bane age, he's wearing a black jacket with a white shirt, and had black hair, his name was Yaegar Zonholt, beside him is a girl who's about Ruby age,she's wearing a black sleeveless jacket and a white shirt under it, she had long braid black hair that resemble a scorpion tail, her name was Yggdra Zonholt, Yeagar little sister.

" Yeah, beside it's not like we want to think we're special or something." Ruby said.

" But you guy's are special, especially you Ruby." Yang said.

" Come on Wendy, you have to get on the ship." A girl with blue hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black shorts and she has a skull ring on her finger, the girl is same age as Ruby, she been drag on to the Bullhead by two person, a boy and a girl, both of them had black hair with a white stripe on their head, the boy's wearing a black headphone with the Lord Death mask symbol on it, he also wear a black and white shirt, the boy white stripe at the right side of his head, his name was Raiden Hibiki, and the one who's trying to get Wendy into the Bullhead is his twin sister Naomi Hibiki, she's wearing a black and white dress down to her knees, she tied her hair into a ponytail and her white stripe is at the left side of her head.

" I told you I don't want to get on to that dead trap." Wendy yell.

" If you don't go now you'll be left behind." Naomi try to convince Wendy to go with them.

" I told you I won't go on that thing." Wendy said.

" That's it, time to do the hard way." Raiden said cracking his knuckle.

" NO!" Wendy scream in horror.

" poor Wendy." Crescent said.

" Breaking news, the well-known criminal Roman Tourchwick has escape from prison after his capture during a fail getaway. The only clue to how he escape are the explosion and the frozen guard that was in his sector of the prison at the time, if you have any information of his whereabouts please contact the police immediately." The news report showed a footage of Roman escaped along with a man with the words no future at the top of his eye that holding a small black orb that look like a tadpole.

" It's that...!?" Ruby shocked as she recognize the immortal werewolf.

" Free, but why he's here? I thought he's with Eureka after the battle with Arachnophobia." Bane said.

" Great we're just capture that guy and now he escape with the held of that idiotic dog and the frog witch. What next Medusa return or something." Ace said angrily.

" Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The hologram of the huntress that Ruby and Bane met at the night they caught Roman.

" Who's that?" Yang asked.

" My name it's Glynda Goodwitch."

" Oh."

" You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntress, it is your duty to unhold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappeared after Glynda finish.

" Nice view from here don't you think Ruby." Crescent said to his partner as the group watch the view from the window, the moment been ruined as they heard an armored blonde boy making nauseous sounds, who seem to have the same problem as Wendy.

" I guest the view isn't for everyone." Ruby said.

As the bullhead landed Wendy and the blonde boy rush out for the nearest trash can the rest of the group and the other students walk out of the air ship.

" Woooow!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed in awe and Ace whistle as the group looked at Beacon academy and it scenery.

" Well, we're here, hey Ruby let's take a look around the academy." Crescent said to his partner.

" Sure, why not." Ruby said as she felt something bumped into her.

" Watch are you doing." A new feminine angrily asked.

The girl was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similar white battle skirt, her white hair been tied up to a one side ponytail.

" Actually, your cart ran into us miss." Ruby said.

" Have you any idea what in side this case!? is Dust!" The girl in white said.

" Really, I thought your clothes were in there 'ice queen'." Crescent said earning a chop from Ruby.

" What was that for Ruby!?" Crescent said holding his head.

" I'm so sorry about my friend, sometime he acting like a jerk." Ruby apologies to the 'ice queen'.

" How dare he called me like that! Do you know who I am!? I am..."

" Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust company." Their eyes turn to a girl in black that holding a book.

" Finally some recognition." Weiss said.

" The same company that infamous of it controversial work force and its questionable business investors." The girl in black finish.

" What...? How dare...! The nerve of...Augh!"

" What's her problem?" Crescent asked as Weiss stomped away.

As their turn back to the girl in black, she already walked away.

" Hey..." Their attention turn to the new comer, it was the blonde boy they saw on the airship.

" I'm Jaune."

" I'm Ruby and this is Crescent." Ruby introduce her self and Crescent.

" Hey aren't you the guy who throw up on the ship?" Crescent said.

After their conversation they finally reach their way to the amphitheater.

" Ruby, Crescent over here, we save you the spots." Yang said as she waving at them.

" Well, gonna go see you later Jaune." Ruby said as she and Crescent walk up to the group.

After Ruby and Crescent join the other Ozpin began his speech.

" Ahem...I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skill, and when you finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection to the people, but I look among you all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." After he finish his speech Glynda walked up to the microphone.

" You will gather at the ballroom tonight, your initiation begins tomorrow, I would like to introduce you to the newest Beacon Academy staff member." Ruby and the other pale as they recognize the new staffs.

" Students, this is Professor Franken Stein and his assistant Mrs Marie Stein, they will teach you the new subject, and they also be assist in my combat class if the schedules not collide." Glynda said.

" Professor Stein be our new teacher, not again!" Ace screamed.

As the gang trying to calmed Ace down Ruby saw a familiar girl with pink hair wearing a black dress, and beside her was a boy wearing a black shirt and pants, he has x shaped pupiland he also has a x shape scar on his face.

" Crona, Ragnarok!" Ruby wave at the pair.

" Ruby, it's so nice to see you." Crona smile at the scythe meister.

" So...Crona why are you and your family come here?" Ruby asked.

" Lord Death assign us to hunted down Medusa." Crona said.

" Seriously!? How many time do we have to kill that dammed witch." Ace said.

" Watched your mouth Mr Cyber." Stein said approaching them.

" Professor Stein!" Ruby said. " I don't know that you're still here."

The black hair girl earlier notice the group talking to Stein and Marie.

' How did they know professor Stein?' She thought.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Everyone was wearing their pajamas, Ruby was in her black tank top with white long pants, Crescent was wearing a simple black shirt and a shorts, Bane and Ace still wearing their usual clothed, Yaegar and Yggdra were wearing a yellow shirt with a dragon emblem in the middle, Wendy was wearing a light blue pajamas with a skull emblem at the collar, the Hibiki twins were wearing a matching white shirt with the words E.A.T on it, Crona was wearing a black tank tops and black shorts, and Ragnarok was shirtless showing his six packs.

" It's like a biiiig slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as she flopped down onto her sleep mat beside her little sister and brother.

" I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said.

" Spirit or Taiyang?" Crescent asked.

" Both."

" I know I do." Yang purred starring at the teens without a shirt and flexing their muscles while looking in her direction.

" We're should report to Kid about...WOULD YOU IDIOT STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" Crescent shouted at Ragnarok who's trying to pick a fight with Yaegar and Raiden as their sister trying to stop them.

" Would you be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss who's wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown annoying said.

" Oh, it's you again." Crescent and Weiss said at the same time.

" Shhh, she's right guys people are trying to sleep." Ruby trying to defuse the situation.

" Fine, we'll continue about this tomorrow." Crescent said, getting in his sleeping bag.

' I hope tomorrow will be better than this.' Ruby thought.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 2**

 **Author Note  
**

 **In this rewrite version Bane is a warlock, his theme is mantis what do you guys think about this.  
**

 **Please review the Demon weapon that you like to become the** **Death Scythe**

 **Ace Cyber ( demon artificial weapon ) : 2  
**

 **Raiden and Naomi Hibiki ( twin demon gauntlet ) : 1  
**

 **Yggdra Zonholt ( demon knight weapon ) : 1**


	4. Chapter 3 Launch, Emerald forest

RWBY Death Scythe

" speech "

' thought '

 _Flash Back_

 **Location/date/time change**

* * *

Chapter 5 Launch, Emerald forest

 **The next morning**

Ruby and the gang getting their supplies for the initiation, Bane's wearing different hoodie, the hoodie is white with two mantis forelegs at the arms, two mantis wings at the back and the hood resemble the mantis head. Suddenly they overheard the conversation of two other first year student.

" ...We should come up with a signal, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate sloth?" A girl with orange haired, bright blue eyes and wearing a white short mid sleeve shirt with black shoulder and collar, a pair of pink glove and skirt, and a pair white boots, beside her was a boy with a long black ponytail that ended midway down his back, with pink eyes, he's wearing a green and black high collared tailcoat, white pants and black flat shoes.

" Nora..." The boy said as he put away his weapon.

" Yes Ren?" Nora asked.

" I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren told the girl with a small grin.

" That's why it's perfect, no one will suspect that we're working together." Nora said cheerfully as Ren put a way his weapon.

" Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said as he close his locker and started leaving.

" Not together together." Nora said as she followed her friend.

" Hey guys, does that girl remind you of Patty?" Ruby started.

" Really!? She reminded me of Excalibur." Ace said, everyone were making the annoying face as they remember the damn holy sword and his meister Hiro.

" Urg...those guys." They said at the same time.

" So Crona, how's thing between you and my brother?" Wendy change the subject.

" Well...Kid and I started dating for a year now." Crona blushed as she said that, the girls were screech and started congratulate Crona as the guys handed money to Crescent and Ragnarok.

" Seriously you guys betting on my private life?" Crona asked.

" Oh come on, we didn't do this all the time so why bother." Ragnarok said.

" Yeah, but this is..." " Ridiculous." Naomi was cut off as Jaune trying to find his locker.

" There's no way I put my weapon in locker 636, I would've remember if I count that high." Jaune said to him self as he walked passed Weiss and a girl with red hair and green eyes, she' wearing a choker on her neck, a bronze armor corset, mid thing high armor boots, with a piece of pump heel, a deep brown skirt with a red cloth rapped around it and held in place by a thin brown belt.

" So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss complimented as she gestured towards the red head.

" Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered honestly with her hand on her hip.

" Well…I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" The white haired girl asked.

" Well that sounds grand!" The green eyed beauty replied in a happy tone.

" Great!" Weiss exclaimed. 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now. We'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades. Nothing will can come between us now.' The young woman thought with an evil smirk upon her face, which was immediately cut off as Jaune cut in.

" You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." The blonde boy replied in a somewhat smooth attempt, as he put his hands against a locker.

" You again?" The icy blue eyed girl replied in disgust as she crossed her arms.

" Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha said optimistically as she slid in front of Weiss.

" Yea yea." Jaune responded as he shoved Pyrrha out of the way. " Sooo Weiss couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He commented trying to flex for the heiress.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me." She replied in annoyance.

" Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed, so I've been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked Weiss.

" Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so..." Pyrrha stated before Jaune cut her off.

" Hey Pyrrha! I didn't know you were coming to Beacon too!" Wendy called out to the red haired girl.

" Wendy, it's good to see you here. This must be your friends am I right?" Pyrrha said.

" Yeah. This is Ruby and her partner Crescent." Wendy said as she introduce her friend.

" This is Bane and Ace, Yaegar and his sister Yggdra." Wendy said as she pointed at Bane and his partner then the Zonholt sibling.

" And this is Crona and the black sword Ragnarok." " Is Death Scythe Ragnarok to you moron." Ragnarok said earning a chop from Ruby.

" Where did you get that book?" Crescent asked his partner.

" Excuse me, who do you think you are talking to her like that? Don't you know who she is?" Weiss rudely asked.

" Sure, this is Pyrrha Nikos the only one who can match Wendy here in a fight."

" Wait Wendy?! As in Wendy Marvell the Sky Maiden, the one that beat Pyrrha in last year tournament." Weiss said shocked. " My apologies, I didn't recognize you. I'm Weiss Schnee, an honor to make your acquaintance." She said with a small curtsy.

" Uh, we met yesterday remember?" Wendy said nervously.

" Who?" Jaune asked.

This caught everyone in disbelief even Weiss was a little shocked.

" Hold on." The white heiress steps up. " Are you telling me that you don't have any idea of who are this people?"

" Eeehh...no?"

" Jaune, they are Wendy Marvell and Pyrrha Nikos!" His eyes didn't change from confusion. " The Mistral regional tournament champions!" Still nothing. " Pyrrha Nikos, who won the Mistral regional tournament three years in a row until a new challenger called Wendy Marvell appeared and took her third trophy." He didn't even flinch when he say it. " Didn't you even hear about the tie in the last tournament? They fought for two and a half hours, and it was at live for the entire kingdom!"

" Ehhhh..."

" This guy's hopeless." Ace said.

" Pyrrha was on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" The white haired girl exclaimed, while waving her arms.

" That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune exclaimed in awe as he imaged Pyrrha, whom seemed to have a somewhat shy smile on her face, on the cereal box.

" Yea, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha stated in an honest way.

" Sooo after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss said in annoyance.

" I-I guess not…. sorry." The young man replied in depressed voice.

" Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." The red head said in an attempt to cheer him up, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

" Doohhh stop it!" The blue eyed young man replied in a gushing tone.

" Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss retorted.

" Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune offered in a confident tone, while leaning in a bit towards Weiss.

" Alright, that's a bit too close." The heiress commented as she backed up a bit. "Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss pleaded.

Jaune put his hands on his waist as he turned towards Pyrrha. A spear flew past the young man and went into his hood. This caused him to go flying back and get embedded into a locker.

" I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized as the speaker came on.

" Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The feminine voice said over the speaker.

" It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to dislodge her weapon before putting it up.

"Likewise." Jaune replied before falling to the ground.

" Well...I should go see you guys after the initiation." After Pyrrha walked away, Yang notice the depressing Jaune still on he floor.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang teasingly commented as both she and Ruby walked up to Jaune.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune groaned.

" Well your mistake is listen to your old man dating advice." Raiden said giving Jaune some advice " Just let it nature and be you're self. From what I've seen there's a girl notice you there man."

" Really!? Who is it?" Jaune said.

" Well, you'll know soon enough. But trust me, when its come to dating advice he really good at it." Naomi said.

" We gonna get to the cliff for the initiation guys." Wendy said.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

Every first year students were standing at the cliff side, each of them were standing on the metal platforms with the Beacon emblem on it. The meister were holding the demon weapon in their weapon form, Yggdra weapon form was a black lance with a golden bat emblem on it, Raiden and Naomi weapon form were two gauntlet with a dragon emblem facing opposite direction, Crescent and Ragnarok weapon form were change after they become a Death Scythe, Ragnarok blade was wider and longer with a white X at the handle, Crescent scythe form has two wings at the other side of the haft and a large eye with a magic circle in the middle.

" For years you have trained to become warriors, and to day your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

" I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Allow me to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today." After Glynda finished Ozpin took over.

" These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it's your best interest to team up with someone with whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

" See? I told you." Nora spoke to Ren.

" After you partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin continue.

" Like we hasn't face Death himself." Ace said in his weapon form.

" You would be monitored for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin added. "But our instructors are not intervening, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, to contain several relics, each pair is to choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we would guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked to some students, however, Jaune raised his hand.

" Good, now take your positions." Professor Ozpin said ignoring the scrawny blond at first, as everyone except Jaune got ready.

" Uhh sir? I got umm…a question." The nervous teen started, while his peers were starting to get launched. "So this landing…strategy thing. Wha-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" He asked.

" No, you will be falling." Ozpin stated as Wendy been launched in the air.

"Kyaaa!" Wendy shrieked while flying through the air then .

" Ohhh…I see, so like did you hand out parachutes first?" Jaune questioned as Nora was launched with glee.

" I...I don't know how to deal with thiiiiiisss." Crona yell as she been launched.

" No, you will be using your own landing strategy." The older male replied.

" Sayonara suckers! HAHA!" The lance meister yelled at the top of his lungs after being launched into the air.

" Uh huh…ok." The blue eyed teen responded in an unsure manner, while Yang winked at her sister before putting on her aviators and getting launched.

"So what exactly is a landing stateggggaaaaayyyyyyyy!?" Jaune called even as he was launched off the cliff.

Here Bane decided to speak up, "I get the feeling he's not used to long drops."

"Indeed."

Laughing softly at the headmasters nonchalance, Bane was sent into the air following the rest of the students.

* * *

 **With Crona and Ragnarok  
**

" Ragnarok! Black Dragon." Crona said as Ragnarok began to take the form of a dragon extending from Crona's back, complete with two large wings and flied down the forest.

* * *

 **With Wendy and the twin  
**

" Wendy! We need some magic over here." Raiden said as they began to fall.

" On it. Doragon~Dragon Doragon~Dragon." Wendy began to chanted. " Sky Dragon Wing." She said as the dragon wings come out from her back.

" Ok. Let's go guys."

* * *

 **With Yaegar and Yggdra**

" Yggdra. Phantom Wings." Yggdra changed from her lance form into a dark color cape with the bat emblem on the back, then the cape began to spread out like a pair of bat wings, and they began to flied down the forest.

* * *

 **With Bane and Ace**

" Kamakiri~Kamaki, Kamakiri~Kamaki. Mantis Wings!" The mantis wings on the back expanded, big enough to carried Bane.

" Let's go, let's go, let's go." Ace said.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Crescent  
**

In the sky Ruby was riding on Crescent's scythe form like a broomstick. A pair of red energy wings were protruding out both of Crescent's sides. As they began to landed, Ruby started.

" Come on Cresc we have to find the other." Ruby said to her partner.

" Okay, just a sec." Ruby eyes began to glowed as Crescent using his **Thousand-Mile Eyes** abilities. " Found them."

" Um...Cresc we got company." Ruby said as they been surround by a pack of Beowolves and an Ursa Major.

" Oh, that just great." Crescent said, Ruby swing the scythe killing the Grimm, suddenly lightning strike down kill the Ursa that trying to attack Ruby from behind.

" You should pay attention at your surrounding Ruby." A familiar voice said.

" Wendy you're here." Ruby said hugging her friend.

" So that's mean we're partner right." Wendy said as they notice that another pack Beowolfs are coming.

" Wendy hold on." Ruby said as she use her semblance to help them escape.

' I hope Bane and Yaegar are fine.' Wendy thought.

* * *

 **With Bane and Ace**

" Die! You mother f*****! HAHAHA!" Ace laughed like a maniac in his minigun mode as Bane shooting all the Grimm in sight.

" We will deal with that mouth of your later, now we have to find the other." Bane said.

" Yggdra. Holy sword form." Suddenly Yaegar appear out of no where with his sister in her Holy sword form ( look like the Master Sword in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time.) and kill all the Grimm in one strike, but he knocked out after using it ( just like Tsubaki Uncanny sword mode drained Black Star energy whenever he use it).

" Took you long enough." Bane said.

" Sorry, I'm lost in the way of life." Yaegar joked before they notice the lightning in the distance.

" That must be Wendy, her element control is getting better." Bane said.

' HIISSS' The two meister look back and they saw a King Taijitu hissing at them.

' Oh crap!' They all thought.

* * *

 **With Crona**

Crona was wondering in the forest trying to find Ruby and the other.

" Ruby! Ruby!" Crona called her friend, she stop as she saw someone landing in the distance. " That must be Ruby. Ruby! Ruby!?" She called for Ruby but stop as she realize it was Weiss, both of them make eyes contact with each other, then Weiss look and walked away, a few minute later she came back dragging them with her.

" Great. In all the people we got the 'ice queen' as partner." Ragnarok said.

" What did you just called me?" Weiss said looking at Crona.

" It wasn't me. I swear! Ragnarok do something, I don't know how to deal with this." Ragnarok mouth appear on the sword.

" Stop been a wimp Crona. Seriously! How could you and that Reaper brat come together anyway." Ragnarok said.

" What are you? How could your sword talk? Who are you people?"

" Stop asking all ready it's really annoying, as for your question you will get answer if we survive after this." After Ragnarok said that a giant Nevermore appear.

* * *

 **Few minute later with Yang and Blake**

" Some girl in trouble." Yang said as they heard a girly scream at the distance.

" Um Yang..." Blake pointed up as she called her partner.

" Heads up!" Ragnarok said in his Black dragon form try to carrying Crona and Weiss but he drops them to the ground.

" Why did you drop us?"

" Because your to fat for me to carry 'ice queen'!" Ragnarok replied rudely, both Ragnarok and Weiss stared at each other with angry eyes, suddenly Nora came in riding an Ursa, Pyrrha came with a Deathstalker on her tail, Bane and Yaegar decided to bring their friend the King Taijitu, and Ruby and Wendy came charging with an _entire pack_ of Beowolves. Pyrrha making her way towards the others, completely exhausted from having to run everywhere just to avoid being eaten or impaled by the Scorpion Grimm.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang spoke up sarcastically.

" Not if we can help it!" Ruby said.

" So how can you kill _all_ the Grimm here huh?" Weiss said.

" You'll see. Okay guys let's do this." Crescent said.

" SOUL/SCREECH RESONANCE." They scream at the same time.

" Witch Hunter!" Ruby said as Crescent blade began to glow, extending by several feet on both sides of the haft, and curving wickedly. The glow brightened until the original blade was invisible, and the only marking on the light-blade was a shape like a large round eye, which had previously adorned the shaft of the scythe, just where the blade extended.

" Screech Gamma!" Crona yell as Ragnarok's weapon form changes. The blade of the sword grows in width, length, and depth, with the purple aura.

" Dragon Claw!" Wendy gauntlets began to extend and cover Wendy arms, the gauntlets began to glow and form the dragon like claw, and dragon like scales appeared on her body.

" Third Gear! Thunder Chain!" Bane said as Ace chainsaw form was not only glowing, but also crackling with the electricity.

" Lightning Shot!" Yaegar said as the lance cracking with electricity.

After everyone was ready, they began to split up, each of them having their own Grimm, Weiss try to stop them but Yang put her hand on her way to stop her.

" What are you doing they're going to get killed!" Weiss said angrily.

" Just watch." Yang said with a smirked on her face.

Wendy using her dragon wings to flied with the Nevermore, using the 'Dragon Claw' she attacked from underneath it tearing of the Nevermore right wing causing it to plummet to the ground.

Crona began to perform multi-slashing attack releasing sound waves rapidly at the pack of Beowolves and kill the all of them

" Thunder Wave!" Both Bane and Yaegar said as attack, Bane swung in an upward arc towards the King Taijitu while Yaegar shoot a huge energy ball at it, the giant electric wave combining with the energy ball flew towards the Grimm and destroy it completely.

" Six Hunt Slash!" Ruby said as the shining blade left a glowing trail behind it in the air as it arced down toward the Deathstalker . Its stinger shot forward, but the scythe knocked it away before carving into the Grimm's back as if it's armour wasn't there. True to the name, the glowing trail faintly resembled a numeral six.

Everyone except Yang and Nora who have stars on her eyes were shock after the gang performance .

" You got lots of thing to explained to us." Weiss said.

* * *

 **After they all back to the Academy**

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, you four retrieved the Black Bishop piece, as such your team is... Team CRDL (cardinal) lead by, Cardin Winchester." The four cheered as they celebrated their teaming, from the looks of things they were most likely friends.

Ozpin continued with the next group, "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, you four claimed the white rook piece. From this point forth, you will be known as... Team JNPR lead by... Jaune Arc!"

"L-Lead by?" Jaune stuttered pointing to himself, Pyrrha grinned at him.

The headmaster nodded, "Congratulations young man."

His three team members began to push him away from the stage, who was frozen in shock at the revelation of being a team leader.

" Crona Stein, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have managed to gain the White Knight piece, for your time as hunters, the four of you are... Team CWBY (cowboy), lead by, Crona Stein!" Ozpin spoke.

" Huh? I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said.

" Congratulation Crona." Ruby said.

"Ruby Rose, Wendy Marvell, Bane Solo, and Yaegar Zonholt. The four of you retrieved the White Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (ruby) lead by Ruby Rose."

The girl was in shock as Yang wrapped around her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Looks like this will be an interesting year." Ozpin said to himself.

 **END CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **I just need two oc for my latest project " Soul plus Vampire" please review your idea.**

 **the new** **Death Scythe in the future**

 **Ace Cyber ( demon artificial weapon ) : 2  
**

 **Raiden and Naomi Hibiki ( twin demon gauntlet ) : 1  
**

 **Yggdra Zonholt ( demon knight weapon ) : 1**


	5. chapter 4 The Badge and the Burden

RWBY Death Scythe

" speech "

' thought '

 _Flash back_

 **Location/Date/Time change**

* * *

chapter 4 The Badge and the Burden

 **Beacon Academy, team RWBY dorm**

It was the first day of school and the members of team RWBY were getting ready in their room. Their dorm was more like a small apartment with each member have their own room. The team also managed to customized their rooms before going to bed the night before.

" Daaahhhh! I feel like some kind of a nerd wearing this stupid outfit! Least they didn't restrict anything about no customization towards our new suits." Ace grumbled as he put his new uniform on.

" At least you're able to put a tie on…" Yaegar muttered as he struggled to put his tie on. The pair was putting on their uniforms, which consisted of his usual black vest with red trimmings while gaining some new addition of having a red tie and a black pants with crimson shoes, and a tie that he's been having issues with.

" Honestly Yaegar, is there anything in school that you yourself isn't hopeless to accomplish? Because this is truly sad of you..." Yggdra sighed as she and Naomi with Wendy in the middle of the two walked into the room with their uniforms on as well.

" Oh shut it, Yggdra. Its not my fault that I'm not use to wearing these damn clothing's." Yaegar growled with an annoyed look in his eye, a tch sign appearing on his head.

" I'm surprised you're having trouble with ties, man your such a loser. Geehee!" Ace sneered, causing Yaegar to get into a fight with Ace as usual.

" Well guys, let's go guys I don't want to be late at the first day." Ruby said.

" Okay. Um...which class do we have today?" Crescent asked.

" Let's see, we have a lesson about Vytal region and the Grimm by Peter Port, and..." Naomi check the schedule, suddenly someone knocking at the door, Ruby open it and saw Crona standing there.

" Hey Crona what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

" Um...Ruby I'm need your help." Crona said.

* * *

 **At team CWBY dorm**

The morning of the first day at Beacon shined into Team CWBY's room. Weiss woke up and yawned before Ruby blew a whistle in her ear, sending her crashing to the ground.

" Good morning, Team CWBY." Ruby declared.

" What is wrong with you? And why are you in our dorm?" Weiss asked from the floor.

" Now that you're awake, hurry up you're going to be late for classes." Ruby said, ignoring the question.

" WHAT!? What time is it?" Weiss asked.

" Um...It's 8:45. Crona trying to wake you up for an hour, so she calls me as the last resort." Ruby said.

Weiss dressed herself up and ran out the door as both her team and Jaune's looked out their doors.

" Well let's get to class, my team's already there waiting for us." Ruby said before follow after the heiress, followed by Crona, Blake and Yang.

" Class?" Jaune asked before his whole team fell on him. "We're gonna be late!" He pulled himself out from under them and ran after the girls, followed by his team.

* * *

 **Lecture Hall**

Peter Port appears to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He also has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight

"Monsters! Demons...prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Everyone in Peter class found it hard to stay awake as Professor Peter Port droned on and on about the dangers of Grimm and the importance of Hunters and Huntresses. Despite the round man's overwhelming enthusiasm for the topic – as well as the sound of his own voice – a very small percentage of students in his class seemed all that interested. Yang tapped on the desk in an attempt to stave off boredom, Bane and Blake read a book that had nothing to do with the class, Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Peter's bad joke, Crescent working on the new song he wrote, Ace _trying_ to stay awake, Raiden and Naomi has their headphone propped on their head trying to ignored him, Ragnarok was currently sleeping in the middle of the lesson as always, Jaune twirled around the pencil in his hand, Nora hummed to herself as she doodled on a piece of paper, and Ren folded pieces of paper into various origami animals and flowers. The only exceptions were Wendy, Crona, Weiss and Pyrrha, who were diligently taking notes.

" That is what you are training to become. But first a story, a tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Peter began to speak about a history about himself.

His words fade into the background with a series of "blah's" when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Peter port continued.

"Psst! Guys!" She whispered when she finished, holding up the paper and shows her creation to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. everyone try to hold their laugh while Wendy smiled nervously with a sweat sign, Blake and Yang snickered but Weiss looks annoyed.

"In the end the Beowolve was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to the village a hero. With the beast in captivity, and my held high." He briefly bowed as if he was waiting for applause and rose again. "The moral of the story is a true Huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The Professor questioned his students, wondering which one of them have's the required traits of being a Huntsman.

" I'll do, sir." Weiss said raising her hand.

" Excellent! A volunteer."

A pair of custodians wheeled a cage into the classroom. Judging from the growls echoing through the bars - as well as the red eyes glaring at the Professor's back - it was obvious that the cage contained some form of Grimm.

" Step forth and face your opponent."

" Gladly."

Weiss went to the locker room to change into her battle gear and returned to class with Myrtenaster in hand. She stood across from the cage, readying herself for the monster locked inside.

" Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

" Fight well." Blake called, waving around a small flag with their team's initials.

" You got this Weiss." Crona said.

" Try not to hold back Weiss!" Yaegar cheered with a encouraging grin.

Professor Port walked to the cage with his Blunder axe and released the beast inside it. "Alright! Let the match…begin!"

The Grimm, now revealed to be an armored, pig-like beast with large tusks that the brothers just so happened to know commonly as a Boarbatusk due to their previous studies with some of the Grimm creatures during their arrival to Remnant, the creature now snorting while charging right out of the holding cage and immediately charged forward. Weiss fought back against the now charging Boarbatusk with its eyes burning with primal fury. She deflected its charge with her rapier and after a few moments, she speeds to the beast in hopes of piercing its skull. Sadly Myrtenaster was caught in the beast's tusks and Weiss had a hard time of trying to get her weapon off her opponent's grasp.

" Bold, new approach, I like it!" Port exclaimed, arms crossed while spectating the struggle between the heiress and the Grimm.

" Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

" Pull harder! You almost got it!" Bane added.

She glared at them, losing focus and allowing the Boarbatusk to knock her back and throw away her weapon.

" Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port questioned.

Weiss got to her knees just in time to see the Grimm rushing her once more. She jumped out of the way just in time. Making a mad dash for her weapon.

" Weiss! Attack its belly!" Ruby advised. "There's no armor under-"

" Don't telling me what do to do!" The heiress snapped.

" What's the hell's your deal, Ice-Princess!? She's just trying to help you out!" Ragnarok roared, slamming his fist against the table that eventually shocked everyone with the exception of his teammates of team RWBY.

" You stay out of this!" Weiss hissed at the Demon Weapon. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. The heiress summoned two glyphs. One in front of her, and one above titled at an angle towards the floor.

The rolling creature slammed into the first glyph, the force of the hit stopping all of its momentum and rebounding it so the Boarbatusk fell on its back. As it struggled to turn its body upright again, Weiss quickly jumped to the glyph floating in the air – its color changing from blue to black – and leapt off with her sword held in front of her. The point of Myrtenaster pierced the Grimm's heart dead center, killing it instantly.

Weiss' breathing was labored as she stood up, her body still shaking from the rush of battle.

" Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! Now, Class, We still have time for lessons for today." He said. "Alright, who would be the next to fight a grim?"

Moments later, Ace raised up a hand.

" I'll do it sir." he said hoping for a good fight.

" Ah, Yes, Ace Cyber." Peter said in amusement. " I have heard about your abilities from Ozpin and Stein."

Ace grinned as walked up from his desk and went to the combat area, Peter port brought another cage, this time it's a Beowolve inside, Peter port raised up his blunder axe.

"Let the battle, begin!" At this moment, He swing his weapon and breaks the lock, releasing the Beowolve, the Beowolve dash forward and attack Ace, but Ace jump up above the Beowolve with his saw leg aim at the Grimm neck.

" Saw Leg! Second Gear!" Ace trigger the saws on his foot, moving them at very high speeds and kick the Beowolve at the back of it neck and cut the head of, everyone except team RWBY was amaze at Ace performance.

" Marvelous! You just broke the fastest time in my class Mr Cyber." Peter applauded, before turning to the rest of the class. " I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and…stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared at Ruby and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates, Jaune looked over her, watching her leaving

" Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked the remaining members of team CWBY look at each other with the same question.

" I'll go talk to her." Ruby said following the heiress.

* * *

 **Out side the class**

Ruby ran up to catch up to the heiress.

" Weiss!" The heiress sighed and turned to the persistent scythe user. "What?"

Ruby relaxed a little as she noticed that Weiss was not as angry as earlier. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong or-"

" Oh there's something wrong alright!" Weiss interrupted and gave Ruby a harsh glare. "And I'm looking at it right now."

" What?" Ruby asked in shock. " W-What do you mean?"

" What do you mean, ' _what do I mean_ '?!" Weiss shouted. " You're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby frowned at her. " What did I do?"

" That's just it; you have done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss answered heatedly. "I'm willing to look past what happened in the forest, but not what happened today. You've been acting like a child all day and not once did you do anything that showed me that you can be a good leader. I've studied and trained and, excuse me for saying this, but honestly I deserve better." She sighed and simply stared at Ruby. "Look, you're a good huntress, I'm not going to deny that, but you do not have what it takes to be a good leader." She turned to leave, but not before saying one last thing. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I believe that Ozpin made a mistake appointing you as a leader…"

" Hmm…now that didn't seem to go very well."

" You can say that again, Professor."

Ruby looked back to see Ozpin and Crescent right behind her.

" Was she right, Professor?" Ruby implored.

The Headmaster grinned. "That remains to be seen."

" What do you mean?" the young girl asked.

" It's only been one day." Ozpin explained. "Hardly enough time to make such a bold decision. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, but at this moment I would not consider your appointments as leaders one of them. Do you?"

" Being a leader isn't just a title you carry into battle. It is a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your best, then what reason do you give for others to follow you?"

Ruby sensed the truth in these words and finally grinned.

" You've been burdened with an incredible responsibility. I advise you take some time, and figure out how you are going to uphold it." Ozpin bid the pair farewell and proceeded back to his office.

" Come on let's get to class Stein will dissect us if we're late." Crescent said.

" Don't need to remind me." Ruby said.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy,** **Balcony**

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Peter Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's Balcony.

" Professor Port!"

" Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Peter Port turned around to see her

" I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

" Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

" You really think so?" Weiss smiled to him

" Most surely!" However, He notices Weiss has a small frown and lack of eye contact " Hmm... Something's troubling you."

" Yes, sir..." She nodded

" Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

" Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team CWBY!"

In a moments of silence until he speaks " That's preposterous!"

" Excuse me?!" Weiss replied to Peter Port with an angry tone.

" I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray." Said Peter.

" So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked him

" With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." He replied.

" How dare you!" Weiss looked seething

" My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Peter exclaimed.

"That's not even remotely true!" Weiss crossed her arms as she looked defiant, under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents _._ "Well... not entirely true."

" At least that can maybe true." A voice said, Revealing Bane.

" What are you doing here?" Weiss asked her while she crossed her arms. " It's none of your business!"

" Weiss, Listen," Bane said. " I know why you were upset as you walked out from the class."

" It's because Ruby is a dolt, She too childish for Beacon!" Weiss said. " How come that you were not the leader?!"

" Listen, I know things about leadership." Bane replied as she sighted. " Weiss, You give anything, even since when you were young. So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"Said Bane.

As Weiss finally calms down and looks at her again.

" So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Peter added.

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

* * *

 **Professor Stein class AKA Beacon students worst nightmare**

" Hello class and welcome to your first soul and weapon philosophy class." Stein said sitting backward on his chair as all the students arrive, behind him the board display the image of some monster, souls, and Demon Weapon. The students were wonder why Stein class was taking in school second combat class.

" I'm sure you all know but in case you don't my name is Franken Stein, normally that would be Professor Stein to you all, and this is my wife/assistant Mrs Marie Stein, in this class you will be learn about soul, wavelength and weapon philosophy." Stein said lazily. " Any question?"

" Um...what did you mean by soul, wavelength and weapon philosophy sir?" Jaune asked.

" Ah now there's a good question. Before we start our first lesson, I guess that you're wonder how team RWBY weapon can turn into human right?" The students nodded.

" Well that because they were called Demon Weapon. Demon Weapons are people who can take on the form of traditional weapon, while Demon Weapons can take any form of traditional weapons like sword, axe, shuriken, combat knife, etc. Several demon weapons exist that may be considered unconventional like vajra, lantern, guillotine, and even a moving ballista." Everyone excepted team RWBY, team CWBY and team JNPR were amazed about Demon Weapon ability.

" They have The Weapon Gene is what gives a Demon Weapon the ability to transform. Those who have the ability to transform into Demon Weapons may unlock the ability by being a descendant of a family line that has weapon genetic information like miss Zonholt over here." Stein said pointing at Yggdra.

" Or manifesting the abilities during puberty. Demon Weapons are paired up with Meisters, skilled humans with great combat skills. With the Weapon's ability to strengthen their Meister, and vice versa, a Weapon and Meister team can combine their respective powers to become near unstoppable in battle. They can also make each other stronger by working together, making the bond between Weapon and Meister a strong and close one. In order to work together properly, the Meister must understand the Weapon's will, and vice versa. The Demon Weapon is not a normal weapon, or an inanimate object. It is a person with objectives. When perfectly in sync with each other, they can become a lethal force. Just by matching their breathing, a Weapon and Meister can fight flawlessly. In theory, there is no restriction on who is capable of wielding a Weapon. Apart from meisters, it has been demonstrated that many other beings can wield a weapon: other Weapons within special cases such as a bond or being assisted by magic, animals, witches or even a soulless creature with a soul implanted within. However, in practice, the wielder's soul must be able to align with that of the Weapon or a rejection reaction effect will occur. This reaction is derived from a misalignment in the users' Soul Wavelengths, resulting from incompatible personalities, and appears to differ depending upon the individuals involved. For a Weapon and Meister to be compatible, they have to be able to accept and understand each others' personalities." Stein said turning the screw on his head.

" Now let's get back to the question. Let's start with soul and wavelength first. Perhaps you all know Aura is the manifestation of one's soul right?" Everyone nodded.

" Well the Soul Wavelength also known simply as the Wavelength is the " _sound_ " (or " _rhythm_ ") of one's the rhythm of the soul itself, the Soul Wavelength carries some of the characteristics of a character, there's also some technique allow you to use your wavelength to..." Stein stop as he throwing a scalpel near Cardin head's who's sleeping during his lecture.

" Okay class! Since Mr Winchester here didn't have any interest in my class. How about we change things a little." Stein said looking at team RWBY and give them a nobbled.

" A duel between team CRDL and team RWBY to give you some demonstrate about the wavelength." Stein added, both teams are stepping on the ring with their weapon.

" Okay! Let the battle begin!"

Wendy making her first move, she lunge herself at team CRDL and abruptly turned her upper body around and swung her right hand in a chop position in a blurring motion at Cardin and sent him flying, the other member of team CRDL charge at her but stop as Ruby fired her wavelength at them, then Yaegar swing Yggdra in her mace form and sent Sky at Cardin who just recover from Wendy attack.

" Heh! these guys not even stand against us." Yaegar said as Ruby facing Sky and Dove, she held Crescent with one hand keeping the other free as Stein had taught her his fighting style.

" Bring it little girl." Russel taunted. With that all of them charged each other and clashed their weapons. Ruby swung her free hand around to punch Russel. He thinking it was a normal punch allowed it to happen but he widened her eyes when red electricity came off of it before it came into contact with him.

" Soul Menace." Ruby said and it blasted Russel back and she kicked Dove in the abdomen.

" Um...sir what did Ruby just use, I'm sure it's not semblance?" Pyrrha asked.

" Miss Nikos what miss Albarn just use is called Soul Menace." Stein said enjoyed the battle.

' Albarn? I though her last name was Rose?' Blake thought.

" Soul Menace is a technique which allows the user to strike their opponent by channeling their own Soul Wavelength without the usage of a weapon. This results in an electrical-like attack with powerful concussive force capable of even damaging a weapon in their weapon form. This technique can also be used underwater, which is more powerful to the point it's compared to shooting a laser from one hand if performed by a proficient user." Stein continued.

" GUYS MOVE!" Everyone turn their attention back to the battle and shocked as they saw Bane is holding a Railgun aiming at team CRDL.

" Since when Ace achieved that form?" Marie shocked as the other member of team RWBY jump back giving Bane a clear shot.

When Stein saw Bane was about to fired, he gave a sharp whistle. Bane stopped and team RWBY look at Stein.

"That's enough." Stein said. " Thank you for your demonstration team RWBY, can anyone bring team CRDL to the infirmary, I don't want any death body in my class at the first day of school."

" You said like you don't want to lose any text subject." Ace said.

" It seem that class is over, okay class I hope you all payed attention and learned a thing or two by watching this battle. You all are dismissed." Stein said.

* * *

 **That night team RWBY dorm  
**

Ruby waked up that night to get some drink,and she notice Crescent was sleeping at the table, she walked up to him and saw the song that he wrote on the table.

' He still working on that song?' Ruby slightly smile, she cleared her throat and shook Crescent gently in order to wake him up.

" Huh? Ruby I thought you were asleep?" Crescent asked.

" I just woke up. Here let me get you to bed." Ruby said.

" Thanks Ruby." Crescent said. After he fallen asleep on his bed, Ruby turn off the light and lying beside him.

* * *

 **Unknown location  
**

A young woman wearing a black dress with some eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric, in front of her was a short old man, with a height similar to that of a young child, with a large pointy nose, red eyes, gray hair and a mustache. He wears a classic wardrobe; consisting of a formal black suit and white shirt, completed with a black bow tie and a relatively large black top hat, his name is Mosquito.

" Kumo-sama!" The spider witch turned. "What is it?" The cloaked figure bowed. " Someone here to see you, Kumo-sama."

" Sent them in."

" Yes milady."

Walked into the room was a woman wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. She's hiding her face under the hood revealed the brown hair that arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either of her arms.

" Why would you here Medusa!?" Kumo said.

" Why, I just want visit my niece, is that wrong." Medusa said.

" I remember that someone have betrayed my mother twice." Kumo said. " And you think you can just show up and leave with no consequence?" Medusa smiled up at the spider witch.

" Don't be silly! We should be friends! We're family, after all."

Suddenly five figures, three man and two woman and Mosquito arrayed around Medusa. The first one is a male, his armor had characteristic of a horse, at his left hand he's holding a broadsword and a shield at the other, his name is Knight.

The second one is a man, he's wearing a set of full silver body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, he is most noticeable for his massive spiked metal shoulder plates, his name is Genesis.

Next to Genesis was a girl about fifteen years old, she's wearing a knee length dress with a bird like mask, and she had black shoulder length hair, she's Genesis weapon partner the Demon Morning Star Stella Aurea.

The fourth one is a man, he's wearing a black shirt under the White Fang uniform and a Grimm Mask that covers his whole face and has red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask., he turn his left arm into beast like claw ( look like Zuoh the World wolf claw), his name is Chimera.

The last one is a woman, she was wearing a full set of armor with a unique helm that resembled a beetle, this armor set had a long dress and she wore high heeled boots, a small crystal ball floating around her and she's wielding a claw like staff, Her name is Vivian Mushi.

" Very well then, I'll see you soon, dear." She began walking again. As a cloaked member of Arachnophobia led her away Knight looked up at Kumo.

" Should we let her go, Kumo-sama?"

" She's not our problem right now. Mosquito began the operation." Kumo said.

" Yes milady." Mosquito said.

' I'll make them pay for what they did to my mother.' Kumo thought.

 **END CHAPTER 4  
**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE  
**

 **What did** **Arachne daughter Kumo Gorgon planing. What will team RWBY do with the return of the old enemy of DWMA?  
**

 **Spoiler Alert:** **Stella Aurea is not her real name  
**

 **Please review the Demon weapon that you like to become the** **Death Scythe**

 **Ace Cyber ( demon artificial weapon ) : 3  
**

 **Raiden and Naomi Hibiki ( twin demon gauntlet ) : 4  
**

 **Yggdra Zonholt ( demon knight weapon ) : 1**


	6. Chapter 5 Jaundice

RWBY Death Scythe

" speech "

' thought '

 _Flash back_

 **Location/Date/Time change**

* * *

chapter 7 Jaundice

Cardin and Jaune stood across from each other. Jaune panted heavily before charging and swung his sword. Cardin dodged and swung his massive mace, knocking the shield from Jaune's hand. Jaune stood back up and charged, and Cardin blocked the blade with his handle. "This is the part when you lose." Cardin said.

" Over my dead-" Jaune started before Cardin kneed him in the gut, making him double over in pain. Cardin raised his weapon to strike and a buzzer went off.

" That's enough, Cardin." Glynda said as she walked onto the platform. "Students as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament duel, this would show that Jaune is no longer fit to compete, and the official may call the match."

" Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now." She looked over to the blonde. "Please start referring to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's best to switch to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a Beowolf, would we?"

" Speak for yourself…" Cardin muttered to himself.

Glynda looked to the students, "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! And before that is Beacon's own bi-annual Hunter's Fair towards the end of the semester! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale for the Vytal Festival, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale! Also, students from the minor combat schools such as Signal and Sanctum will be coming for our Hunter's Fair so be sure to be on your best behavior and set a good example to those who wish to attend here after graduating!" Seeing the excited looks on the students' faces made Glynda smile at their enthusiasm.

The bell rang and students began to leave as Pyrrha stared at Jaune who hung his head in shame.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

" So, there we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora started. At her table on one side were herself, her teammates, Bane, Ace, Ragnarok, Yggdra and the twin. On the other, Team CWBY, Ruby, Crescent, Wendy and Yaegar.

" It was day." Ren corrected.

" We were surrounded by Ursa..." She continued.

" They were Beowolves." Ren said.

" Dozens of them!" She shouted.

" Two of them." Ren clarified.

" But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I made a whole lot of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished as Pyrrha and Ruby looked at Jaune in concern.

" She's been having this same dream for almost a month now." Ren sighed.

" Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him, Jaune snapped into reality and turning back towards them.

" Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He asked.

" It's just that you seem a little... _not_ okay..."

as the others stop their distractions and stare at him.

" Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!"

He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

" Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said worriedly.

Jaune looked at his teammate in slight confusion, not paying much attention to she said. "Huh? What about Cardin?"

" He's a bully." Ruby pointed out, annoyed by the mace user's attitude.

" Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune scoffed.

 _Flash back_

 _Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him._

 _" Ah, come on!"_

 _The next scene shows Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit._

 _Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out "Come on...!"_

 _Then the next flashback shows Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices._

 _" Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."_

 _However, Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that._

 _" What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune cried_

 _But It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky._

 _" Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Jaune yelled, still heard inside from the locker._

 _Cardin laughed rather loudly as he watched the locker easily leave the school grounds, and it just kept going._

 _Fla_ _sh back_ _ends_

" The only real downside is that I landed pretty far in a city in the middle of the desert, but I landed in front of some big castle. I kept try to get out for more than an hour before a zombie busted me out and told me to go away," explained Jaune as he having a goosebumps. anyone who has not lived in Death city are pale of what Jaune say.

" Wait, does that zombie was with a woman wrapped in bandage?" asked Bane.

" Yeah, why?" answered Jaune.

" That one of our old teacher. The three star knife meister Sid Barrett and his partner Mira Naigus." sighed Wendy. " Kid sent me a message that some boy had been sent to DWMA in a locker."

Jaune was awestruck. " Wait, that thing was your teacher!?"

" Yes. If he's here he'll give you a Living End for calling him 'thing'." Bane said.

" But anyway, Jaune, if you ever need help with Cardin, or anything else for that matter, just ask us. We'll be more than willing to help you."

" Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said in a soft tone.

" Ohhh! We'll break his legs!" Nora voiced out with a manic grin on her face.

" I'm in!" Yang cheered with a vicious grin as well.

Jaune tried to calm his friends down before they could cause trouble. "Guys, really, its fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

The three teams admit that Cardin was indeed a jerk to almost everyone he meet, especially the Faunus. As if proving his point, the group heard more laughter from CRDL's table and turned to see Cardin himself was pulling rabbit Faunus ears as she was trying to escape. Seeing as silent tears had began to flow down on her cheeks due to feeling being so helpless under the bullying game of Team CRDL.

" Ow! That hurts!" cried the girl as she stopped struggling, instead adopting a more pleading look. " Please, stop..."

Cardin couldn't stop laughing as he pointed at the girl's ears. " I told you it was real!"

One of his teammates, Russel continued to laugh as he gave her ears an experimental tug. " What a freak!"

" Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha growled.

" He's not the only one." Blake said venomously, glaring daggers at the team of bullies.

" It must be hard being a Faunus…" Yang said quietly, upset with how the Faunus are treated in their world.

* * *

 **Beacon** **Academy** , **Room of JNPR**

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon **.**

" Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed." Said Jaune and looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

However, To Pyrrha's realization of horror "N-n-no!" Phyrrha dashes to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" A

suddenly a camera pans out to show the two on the roof as they talk with Cardin leaning in his windowsill right below them.

" Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

" Wh-what?"

" We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

" You think I need help?"

" N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha replied. "But instead, Natsu and his gang, they helped you a lot."

" But you just said it.'

" Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

However, Jaune turning away from her, lowering his head and voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

" That's a terrible thing to say!" She gasped. "Of course you do!"

Then, he turned back around, he looked. angry in Pyrrha "No, I don't!"

Then sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

Jaune turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

" Wh-what do you mean?"

" I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune. yelled and looks at her again. "lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

" What? But... why?"

" Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune replies " My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha approached to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. " Then let me help you!"

However, he turned on her with mad frustration. " I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Yellow, I-"

" I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" He barked, interrupting her sentence. " Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

" Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

" If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha bowed her Head with a sad expression in her face.

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Yellow ..."

" Cardin!" Jaune yelped as he turned around Tod his Bully.

" I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room." Said Cardin. " So you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

" Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged to him.

" Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

" A... a friend?" Jaune went speechless, for the first time, the words from he heard from his bully.

" Of course!" Cardin smiled as he traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling. " We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

Then he finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground.

" That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin.

" That's what I thought." Cardin heads back to hang onto the edge." Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

It's been just over a week since Jaune's confrontation with Cardin and the blonde teen still returns to his team's dorm late. Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren polishes his Storm Flower pistols and Nora is jumping on her bed.

" Why has Jaune been coming back late for over two weeks now?" Nora asked as she continued to jump on her bed.

" He has been more scarce lately since he started fraternizing with Cardin somewhat." Ren stated.

" That's weird…" Nora wondered. "Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She finished as she landed on her bed on her.

" I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing," Pyrrha muttered somewhat angrily as she got up to go to bed.

" Ren and Nora gave each other worried glances and wondered what happened between their teammates while, unbeknownst to them, Jaune was checking on his team through a small crack on the door.

" Hmm…I guess so," Nora said as she and Ren prepare to get ready for bed also.

" With a sad sigh, Jaune closed the door and hung his head in depression, ashamed with how he's been treating his team lately.

" Hey, Jaune! Long time, no see!"

" Jaune jumped a little from the surprised noise coming from his behind, causing him to tilt back and saw that Team RWBY's leader, Ruby Rose in her pajamas smiling at him.

" Did you lock yourself out again?" The dark haired girl asked jokingly.

" Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune replies nervously with his eyes shut. Slowly raising his scroll for her to see before laughing as well. "Got it!"

" So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked politely, standing a few feet away from the knight with her hands behind her back with a curious look on her face.

" I, uh..." Jaune replied as he tried very hard to conjure up with something to throw her off while hiding the truth of his issue with a certain bully, but soon after he had nothing to lie and had only been force to let out a sigh and suddenly lowered his head down with a hint of grief and regret. " I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." Jaune paused for a brief moment of allowing himself to exhale. " I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

" The knight who had eventually told the hooded girl of his issue had eventually pressed his back to his team's door before knocking the back of his head that made a soft thud and eventually allowed his body to slide down to the floor. Ruby could already catch a good glimpse of his depression seeping into him just by examining the look on his face. " I'm a failure."

" Nope!" Said Ruby in a cutesy matter, causing Jaune to shoot his gaze right back at her.

" Nope?" Jaune inquired Ruby as he had one of his eyebrows raised up.

" Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby responded back as she continued to offer another one of her comforting smiles.

" But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked Ruby with a soft frown, keeping his head down.

The hooded girl was beginning to think through her answer for a moment, but soon after responded back with another. " Nope!"

" Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor. " You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

" Nope!" Ruby leans into the door some more. " Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."

" Then Jaune groan again while feeling somewhat insulted by the hooded girl, causing him to even sink further more into the ground with Ruby chewing on her lip from giggling.

" ... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Ruby told him, the knight continues on with his groaning and once more sinks further down. " But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune, who became more depressed whenever his friend called him a failure, looked at her questionably as he thought of an answer. " Uhhh, because…?"

" Because it's not about you anymore..." Ruby answered back to the knight, bringing her legs closer to her chest as she continued to cast her smile at Jaune.

" You've got a team now, Jaune. You and I do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. I didn't want to say this before, but your reason for training was a bit selfish, especially since you didn't want your teammates knowing about it." She picked herself up and looked down at her friend with her hands on her hips. " We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And we think that can be you."

Then she walked herself over to the door of her room where her and her own teammates live in, causing her to wave her hand softly at Jaune. " Good night, Jaune!"

And like that the scythe user eventually returned back into her room as she slowly shutted the door, leaving Jaune outside in the middle of the hallway with a face that was formed in realization. He smiled to himself as he pushed himself off of the ground while facing the room door and was ready to turn the knob and face his team with confidence and to at least apologize for the way he shouted at Pyrrha for no reason. Until the sound of what appears to be hos scroll beeping caused him to turn his attention away from the door knob as he pulls out the scroll from within his pocket just so he could catch a glimpse before opening it. Noticing an incoming message from none other than Cardin Windchester himself as his avatar icon appeared and a voice message was activated.

" Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." Jaune eventually lets out a terrified noise, somewhat fearful after hearing the names of a certain kind of insectoids. " And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closed his scroll and placed it right back into his pocket just when it begins to beep again. Sighing himself in defeat as he approaches downwards through the dark regions of the hallway, abandoning his chances of ever getting the chance to meet his teammates face to face.

* * *

 **Time Skip/Forever Fall  
**

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams CWBY, JNPR, RWBY and CRDL through the area.

" Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda instructed as she turned to her students. " But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly as Glynda is still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective. " Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

* * *

 **East side of Forever Falls, Minutes later.**

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

" Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

" I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune said himself, still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy.

" Greeeeat, great, great. So, _Jaune_ , I bet you're asking yourself," Cardin told him. "'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune nodding, still exhausted _._ "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

" Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Said Cardin as he stood up.

Jaune moans and gulps in worry, Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL, plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush, peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard off-screen until the camera pans back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

" Cardin, w-what's going on?" Jaune asked him to his right-side

" Payback." Cardin smirked as they looked on Pyrrha.

" Pyrrha...?" Jaune widened his eyes and watches her gather more sap from a tree. " W-what are you-?"

Thus then, then bully pounds his fist on the ground _._

" That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." Snarled Cardin as he pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. " Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

" Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets." he instructed him as Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection. " I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up from the ground, Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

" And _you're_ gonna do it."

" Do what?"

" Hit her with the sap!" Cardin leans in close to Jaune's fact. " Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No." Answered yellow.

" What did you say?"

" I said... **NO!** " Jaune gritted his teeth while gripping the jar.

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

" Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in so his terrified eyes, moments later, Jaune Arc was getting pushed to the ground, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

" You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches _._ " I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_."

" I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune's head began to hang back and looks at Cardin with fury. "... but you are **not** messing with my team."

" What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin looked at him, momentary shocked. " You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

" Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

" That's a big Ursa!" Russel yelled in freight

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

 **With the other  
**

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa was heard by the members of Teams CWBY, RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

" Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked to her team as she was getting concerned.

" Huh?"

" I heard a roar.." Ace said.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the Ursa through the other students.

" Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled as looking back, however, he runs into Yang accidentally.

" What?!" Yang demanded, completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

Russel struggled and still running in air, but points back from where they came."Back there! It got Cardin!"

" Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as she dropped a jar of sap. "He's in Trouble!"

" Oh no!" Wendy gasped.

" Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Crona ordered, Then Yang dropped Russel on the ground and began to run away, Yang and Blake nod before following the orders.

Pyrrha turned to Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie as she activate her weapons _._ " You two, go with them! There could be more!"

* * *

 **Back to Yellow and Cardin  
**

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

" _Crap!_ Crap, crap!" Cardin cursed himself

" Oh, no!" Pyrrha gasped as Yaegar, Yggdra, Crona, Ragnarok and Weiss came.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenasteras she prepares to go help.

" Wait!" Pyrrha halted her.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him, As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

" Uhhh... What?" Crona turned to Pyrrha, smiling after the glow on her hand faded.

" How did you...?" Weiss asked to her, Equally amazed

" Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha replied.

" So what, you can control poles..." Said Ragnarok.

" No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss said.

Weiss caught sight of Pyrrha taking her leave. " Wait, where are you going?"

" Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Yggdra said.

" We could, or we could keep it our little secret." Pyrrha smiled as Jaune sheathed his sword.

Jaune walked over to Cardin and helped him up. " Holy crap, Jaune..."

" Don't ever mess with my team or my friends, ever again." The blonde told his now ex-tormentor. " Got it?" Cardin nodded and Jaune turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Later that night  
**

Jaune stood in his uniform as he looked out over the academy. " No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to him. " I thought you two were best buds?"

" Pyrrha, I'm sorry." Jaune said as he turned to face her. " I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and I- I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head."

" Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted him. "It's okay." The two smiled at each other before she continued. "You're team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down." She turned and walked to the door. "Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though. You can thank Nora for that."

" Wait!" Jaune shouted, making the red head turn around. " I know I don't deserve it after everything I said, but... Would you still be willing to help me? To you know; help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turned around and smirked before walking over to Jaune and pushing him down. " Your stance is all wrong." She told him. " You have to be wider and lower to the ground." She offered him a hand up and he took it. "Let's try that again."

 **END Chapter 7**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE  
** **I know this chapter is the same with the one before I rewrite this story, it just hard to find another story line for this chapter.  
**

 **Please review the Demon weapon that you like to become the** **Death Scythe**

 **Ace Cyber ( demon artificial weapon ) : 3  
**

 **Raiden and Naomi Hibiki ( twin demon gauntlet ) : 4  
**

 **Yggdra Zonholt ( demon knight weapon ) : 1**


	7. Chapter 6 encounter Arachnophobia

RWBY Death Scythe

" speech "

' thought '

 _Flash back_

 **Location/Date/Time change**

* * *

chapter 6 The stray, encounter Arachnophobia

It was a beautiful day in the city of Vale. The streets were filled with many friendly locals, store owners were putting up banners on their places of business, and there were excited faces on the visitors of the large city. It was nearly time for the Vytal festival and everyone was getting excited for it. Not only that, Beacon's Hunter's Fair, which allowed visitors from other schools to visit the prestigious academy and see what they have to offer, was happening just shortly before the Vytal Festival, meaning that Vale is going to have a lot of visitors. Team CWBY and half of the member of team RWBY walked down the street as people prepared for the Vytal Festival.

" The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed happily as she spread her arms out in amazement.

" I've never seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said.

" It's kinda weird if you asked me." Yggdra whispered to Yaegar.

" How could you not smile?" The heiress asked as she turned around. " A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, and a tournament!"

" Wow, you really know how to make a good thing sound boring, huh?" Yang teased her white haired friend.

" Oh quiet you." The heiress countered in a mock-scolding tone, taking the teasing good naturally. " By the way. Where's Bane and Wendy?"

" That guy went to see Mabaa and Wendy went shopping with Naomi and Raiden is with them." Ace said.

" Remind me again as to why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" asked a bored Yang.

" Ditto." Ace said.

" I got hear that student visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss explained, turning back to her teammates. " And as a representative of Beacon, I felt it was my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

" She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand on the tournament." Blake spoke up as she walked pass the heiress.

" Ugh, you can't prove that!" Weiss said while her arms were crossed, somewhat embarrassed and annoyed.

" Whoa. What's happening over there?"

Ruby turned her team's attention to a police crime scene not too far from them. A shop with all of its windows and doors broken was blocked off by yellow police tape. Not one to let curiosity be ignored, the four made their way over.

" What happened?" Ruby asked one of the detectives on the scene.

" Robbery." He answered. " This is the second dust shop to be hit this week. Got a regular crime wave going on. This city is turning into a mad house."

" That's awful." Said Yang.

" They left all the money again." A messy dark haired detective, Heyman, spoke up to his partner, Their conversation caught Ruby's attention.

" Just doesn't add up." Heyman said. " Why break in and not take the money? Who needs that much dust?"

" An army?" The second asked.

" What, you thinking the White Fang is behind this?" Heyman asked.

" I'm thinking that this is above our paygrade." The second said.

" Hmph, the White Fang." Weiss huffed. "What a bunch of degenerates."

" What's your problem?" Blake asked.

" My problem?" Weiss asked back. "I merely don't care for the criminally insane."

" The White Fang is hardly just a bunch of sociopaths." Blake said. " They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

" Misguided?" Weiss asked. " They want to wipe humanity off the planet."

" There's more than one organization that want to wipe out the world out there Weiss." Crescent said.

" Anyway even if this was the White Fang, it still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Bane said as he walked over to Blake's side.

" Those two has a point." Ruby said. " Besides, the police haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe this was him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are nothing but scum." Weiss huffed. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." With every word she said, Blake got angrier and angrier.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouted from the docks. The group ran over to the railing and looked onto a ship as a Faunus with a monkey tail being chased by two sailors before he climbed onto the ships edge.

"Thanks for the ride, fellas." The Faunus said before jumping off the ship onto the docks.

"You no-good stowaway!" The second sailor shouted as the Faunus climbed up a lamppost and hung from his tail.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would have been caught!" He shouted back as he peeled a banana. "I'm a great stowaway."

"Hey!" The detective shouted as he and his partner walked over. "Get down here right now!" His answer came when the banana peel fell on his face. The Faunus jumped off the post onto the dock and ran up the stairs, with the two detectives in pursuit. He ran up the stairs and passed the group, where he winked at Blake before passing them.

" Hey Yaergar is that..."

"After him! We need to observe him!" Weiss shouted before running after the detectives, but they didn't know that they've been watching by a green hair girl.

' This is interesting, maybe I should report Lady Medusa.' the girl thought.

Weiss led the charge as Team RWBY followed after the faunus being chased by the police. When they rounded the corner, the heiress ran into Bane and a girl, she's a long, white sleeveless dress that has a trailing pieces of fabric going cross the waist area. Two long sleeve-like gloves, separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Seemingly connected to this gloves her are tattoo like markings spread across her arms up to her shoulder wears a gray bug-like crown on her of her dark hair, which is quite short. Coming down to about halfway of her neck. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over her face with a pink mark at the end of each of them. She has a curvy figure, with mid size breasts, a thin waist, and small hips. And she carrying a pink bug like teddy bear with four leg and a golden crown on top of its head.

" Whoa hold on. What's the hurry?" Bane said.

" Bane?" Weiss looked behind her brother just in time to see the fugitive jump to a building and out of sight. " No! He got away!"

" Who got away?" The girl asked.

" We were chasing this guy that stowed away one of the passenger ships. We think he's going to be a participant in the tournament." Yang answered.

" So aren't you gonna introduce us your girlfriend." Ragnarok said with a smirked, Bane and the girl blushed a little.

" O-oh right. Guys this is Ponera." Bane said introduced Ponera to the group.

" Nice to meet you all." Ponera said.

"Greetings!"

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when a pale girl with orange hair poked her head from behind Bane and Ponera.

" Uh…hello." Ruby awkwardly returned.

" My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!." The girl smiled.

" Hey, I'm Bane." Bane said " This is Crona, Yggdra, Yaegar, and Ponera."

" I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

" I'm Weiss." The heiress said.

" Blake." The bow wearing girl said.

" Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl repeated.

"You just said that." Yggdra said, unimpressed.

" So I did!" Penny realized.

" Well it was nice meeting you, but we should really be on our way." Weiss quickly said.

" Yeah. See you later, Penny."

" So long, friend." Ruby waved.

The group left the peculiar girl behind and walked back onto the city's main street.

" She was…weird." Yang said.

" Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked as she looked around. She looked ahead and stopped, making everyone else look forward at Penny who was now in front of them, staring intensely at them.

" What did you call me?" She asked the group.

" Oh, I'm so sorry." Yang said as Weiss looked back and forth from where Penny was and is. " I really didn't think you heard me."

" No, not you." Penny shook her head and walked into the group before she stopped in front of Ruby. " You."

" Me?" The leader asked. " Uh, I don't know, I-"

" You called me friend!" Penny interrupted the ramblings. " Am I really your friend?"

" Umm..." She looked over the girls shoulder to the group. Three member of team CWBY was giving her signals to say 'no', her team were giving signals to say 'yes', and Crona doesn't know how to deal with this.

" Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Weiss, Blake and Yang face palmed.

" Sensational!" Penny cheered. " We can paint our nails, and try on pretty clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

" So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

" I'm here to participate in the tournament!" Penny answered as she turned to the blonde.

" You? Fight in the tournament?" Yaegar asked shocked.

" I'm combat ready!" Penny answered saluting.

" Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

" Says the girl wearing a dress..." Blake muttered.

" It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended. " Wait a minute..." Weiss walked over to Penny having been hit with an idea. " If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tail rapscallion?"

" The who?" Penny asked.

" That filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss clarified and held a crude picture of the person in question.

" Why do you keep calling him that?!" Blake shouted before walking over. " Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

" Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said sarcastically. " Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?"

" That's not the same thing, so stop it!" Bane told her.

" Stop what?" Weiss asked annoyed. " He clearly broke the law. Given time, he'll probably join up with the other Faunus in the White Fang."

" You ignorant brat!" Blake stormed off.

" How dare you talk to me that way?!" Weiss shouted. She followed after Blake. " I am your teammate!"

" You are nothing but a judgmental little girl."

" What gives you the right to say things like that to me?"

" The fact that you associate that Faunus boy with a terrorist group based solely on his species makes you just as callous and malicious as you claim him to be." Blake offered to the heiress.

Yang quickly scooted next to Ruby, and she looked mildly uncomfortable. " Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny quickly popped up behind Ruby, smiling. " Where are we going?"

" Anywhere but here," said Ace.

" So you admit that the White Fang is an extremist group of terrorists.'

" That is not what I am saying and you know it!"

* * *

 **Later that night  
**

Blake after argued with Weiss and revealed her secret eventually made her way outside, stopping at the statue of a hooded woman wielding an ax standing over a fallen Beowolf. She first looked at the Huntress depicted in the statue, though her gaze shifted to the Beowolf beneath her feet. Tears in her eyes, she reached up to the bow in her hair, undoing it to reveal that she had cat ears hidden beneath the bow. Suddenly she heard something from behind turned around she saw Yaegar and Yggdra.

" Blake? What are you doing this late?" Yggdra asked.

" I..."

" I knew you'd look better without that bow." A mysterious voice interrupted.

" Who's there?! Come out!" Yaegar shouted into the darkness.

" Whoa there, tough guy. I'm not try pick a fight. I come in peace."

The sibling and Blake watched a figure jump from one of the light posts and land in front of them. When the light shined on the stranger, Blake recognized him as the Faunus boy from earlier in the day.

" Oh, it's you!" Yaegar said.

" You two know him?" Blake asked.

" Yeah! We met him at Mistral, we almost been killed because of him." Yggdra said.

" Do you need to reminded that." The monkey Faunus said annoying.

" Of course you idiot, because of you we almost been blow up inside that building!" Yaegar shout, still angry about his last mission.

" Yaegar, it's okay." Blake said. She placed her hand on his forearm and he lowered his guard. She then stepped in front of him. " You're the Faunus from the boat." She said to the monkey-like young man.

" Sun Wukong at your service." He bowed.

" Ok, Sun." Blake said. " What do you want?"

* * *

 **Time skip two day later**

 **Deadbucks Café**

Blake lifted her teacup and took a sip. In front of her Sun, drinking his tea with his tail. In-between them was Yeagar and Yggdra. The monkey Faunus took a sip from his cup when Blake put hers down.

" So, you two wanna know more about me?"

" Finally, she speaks!" Sun declared. " Two days of giving us nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake glared at him and the sibling shook his head. " Yeah! Like that."

" Dude, not now." Yaegar said.

" Are you guys familiar with the White Fang?" Blake nervously asked.

" You kidding?" The monkey tailed man asked. "I don't think there's a Faunus on this planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid creeps with a holier-than-thou attitude who use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks, in my opinion."

Blake raised her cup and took another sip. " I was... once a member of the White Fang."

" Seriously?!" Sun had thrown in his two cents as well.

" That's right." Blake answered. "I was a member for most of my life, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the aftermath of the Great War, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and harmony between humans and the Faunus. But despite being promised equality, many Faunus were still subject to hatred and discrimination. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as a voice for our people. I was there, at the front of every rally, a part of every boycott. And I actually though we were making a difference."

" But then, it all changed. Five years ago, our old leader stepped down and a new one took his place, and with him, came a different way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. We set fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacked cargo from companies that misused their Faunus work force, and the worst part that it was working. We were being treated as equals, but it was not out of respect. It was out of fear. So, I left them. I decided I no longer wanted to use my talents to assist in their crimes. Instead, I would dedicate my life to being a huntress. So, here I am; a criminal hiding in plain sight, all with the help of a little black bow." Her bow twitched as she looked up at it.

" We know it's only mater of time until you told the truth." Their attention turn to Ruby and Crescent as they approaching them.

" I'll know you guys would be here." Ruby said.

" W-wha...How could you find us!?" Blake asked.

" My team always hangout at this place." Bane said.

" So why are you here anyway?" Yggdra asked.

" To give you guys this." Crescent said as he handed a pack of documents for Yeagar.

" One of our agent reported that the White Fang is about to hijack a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Crescent said.

" How huge are we talking?" Yeagar asked.

" HUGE." Ruby said. " Big Schnee Company freighter."

" S-so how do you guys know that I'm the member of the White Fang?" Blake asked.

" You'll know soon or later." Ruby said as she and Crescent began to leave.

" Why don't you stay here a little." Yggdra said.

" We got something to take care of., by the way Blake. your team are looking for you." He said as he walked away.

* * *

 **Night time Vale Docks**

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers, Yaegar holding Yggdra in her weapon form.

" Did I miss anything?"

Blake looked up as Sun drops down to her right. " Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

" Cool." Sun holds out one of the green apples in his arms. " I stole you some food!"

Blake gives Sun a questioning look. " Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

" Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He defensively countering, Blake delivers an angry glare at him. " Okay, too soon!"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

" Oh no..."

" Is that them?"

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit. " Yes... It's them."

The White Fang soldier ordered to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle. "All right, grab the tow cables!"

" You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

" No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

" Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at the red-haired man, it was Roman, gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

" He finally shows up." Yggdra said.

" I'm still surprises that your sister could turn into a weapon." Sun said.

" You'll get used to it." Yggdra said.

" This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Suddenly, she stands up and unsheathes the sword from her Gambol Shroud before running off the edge of the roof.

" Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun warned

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

" No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" As Roman looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat.

" What the- Oh, for f-"

As he rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

" Nobody move!" Blake warned

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

" Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said musely.

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

" Brothers of the White Fang!" Blake Demanded. " Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

" Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked

" What are you talking about?"

" The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

" Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake gritted her teeth as she readied her sword.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

" I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watched in surprise, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion that caught the other attention.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

" Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman walked slowly as his taunt was in a sudden, interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

" Leave her alone!" Sun glared on him.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the ground, standing by Roman as he gets up and the group surrounding Sun.

" You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

* * *

 **With Yaegar  
**

Yaegar grinned as he blew through more and more of the White Fang member with Yggdra hammer form, then he heard the sound of weapons clashing, he turned around and saw Blake and Sun fighting of Roman.

The weakened grunts saw their opportunity as one turned to another quickly, " Go get the big guy! Quick!" It was then that he nodded and ran back aboard the Bullhead.

" YOU LEAVE THEM ALO–" Yaegar screamed, he swing the hammer alight before a force slammed into his side and sent him flying.

" Yaegar!" Yggdra screamed.

" I don't think so brad." Their attention turned to the attacker.

" Y-you're 'the predator' Chimera." Yaegar said.

" So you're one of those brads the Reaper sent, kinda pathetic I said." Chimera said as he stepped on Yaegar.

" Yaegar!" " Yggdra screamed.

" Why would a monster like you joining the White Fang!? You're not even a Faunus." Yaegar said.

" Well I could've tell you but your times is up." Chimera said as two Bullhead appeared, instead of the White Fang symbol on it, it had the symbol of Arachnophobia.

" A-arachnophobia!? I-I thought they were..."

" Gone? Well that's to bad." Vivian said as she appear infront of them, Blake and Sun were about to help but they been blocked by an invisible barrier, they tried to break it but the damage been reflects back to them.

" Blake! Sun!"

" Don't bother, no one can't break through my 'Perfect Cube', it can reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent." Vivian said.

" Now let's finish what we start." Chimera said as he about to killed Yaegar with his claw, but before he could Yaegar and Yggdra suddenly disappeared making him impale his claw to the ground.

" WHAT!?" Chimera looked around a saw Bane holding Yaegar.

" Sorry for the wait." Bane said.

" What took you so long?" Yaegar asked smirked at hit teammate.

" Vivian! I thought you said no one could went through that barrier!?" Chimera said.

" It's true that no one can went through 'Perfect Cube' except the one who cast it..." Bane said. " And the one that can dispelled it, isn't that right Vivian."

" Oh! Long time no see Kamaki, it's good to see my brother have grown." Vivian said.

" Brother!? She's your sister!?" Yaegar asked in shocked.

" Unfortunately yes." Bane said.

Suddenly one of the Bullhead explode, their attention turned to Ruby and Penny whose controlling the swords.

" I guest it's time to leave, Chimera let's go." Vivian said.

" WHAT!? Oh no you don't!" Yaegar said as he throw the lance at her.

" Until next time brother." Vivian said before she teleport Chimera and herself away before the lance hit her.

" Damn it! They got away!" Yaegar growled.

" Leave them, we got what we want." Bane said to his teammate.

The police soon arrived and arrested the White Fang members before holding the other five for questioning. The sound of footsteps caught their attention as Yang and Weiss walked over.

" Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

" Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she pauses. " Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...I don't care."

" You don't care?" Blake said in Surprise.

" You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

" No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

" Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss silenced her. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Then she looked over at Sun, Yaegar and Yggdra behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, Crescent and Bane gives her a thumbs up as Ace grinned to her, Wendy nodded with a smile as Raito and Naomi smiled each other, Blake wipes a tear from her eye, nodding.

" Of course."

" This calls for a party!" Ace shouted, being the first to throw his fist up in the air with a bright grin.

" I'll take a piece of that action! How bout you bro?" Yggdra grinned while her fist was high up in the air before she turned her attention towards Yaegar.

" I wouldn't mind participating, so long as their are some worthy opponents..." Yaegar smirked in delight as he too rose his fist high in the air.

" Hell yeah!" Ragnarok and Yang yelled while agreeing with the sibling, raising her fist in the air as well.

Ruby giggled as she watched the scene in front of her before she noticed something was off. She looked around for a bit and began to frown.

" Hey guys...where's Penny?" The young leader asked.

Unbeknownst to the scythe user, the girl in question was inside a black limo while the the windows were rolled up, looking out through one of the tinted windows while a man spoke beside her." You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

The car's engines came to life, and Penny looked away from the windows.

" I know, sir." She couldn't keep her teal eyes away from the girl who unconditionally called her a friend.

The car drove off, leaving Penny to her thoughts. " Penny, your time will come..." The man beside her said reassuringly, til the vehicle itself was no longer on sight.

Moments later, team RWBY reported back to the Death Room about the situation at Remnant.

" Because Arachnophobia is still active, we could need some reinforcement at the moment." Ruby said.

" Very well I'll sent the other Death Scythe and the member of Spartoi to assist you." Kid said.

" Thank you Kid." Ruby said as the mirror back to normal.

* * *

 **Later that night with Ozpin**

Ozpin stared at the video recording in is Scroll with a small frown on his face. As he watched the recording, a message popped up and caught his attention. Focusing on the message now, he opened it and quirked an eyebrow when he saw that it was from Professor Qrow from Signal Academy. The message from the enigmatic instructor was short, but it definitely had the silver haired headmaster's attention.

" Hmm...The Queen haves the Pawns huh, interesting..." He muttered calmly, once more taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

 **Else where**

As the night became much more vast with no signs of any activity going on, the crime boss Roman Torchwick was eventually spotted walking towards a nearby large warehouse with a shadowy interior while holding onto a crate. He approaches near a table, lazily placing the case mysterious crate onto the table with an tired and frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

 _' Damn brats...'_ He thought to himself. ' _They just had to turn up and ruin the entire operation did they!?'_

Roman shook his head while waving his orange fringe across his face, his black bowler hat unmoving as though it was completely glued to his head. Unexpectedly, a voice spoke from behind him.

" How very disappointing, Roman." A sensual yet malice like voice muttered behind the crime boss who jumped in surprise.

" Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head while facing the three individuals while the middle bared golden burning eyes.

" We were expecting... more from you." The woman in the dark said curtly.

Roman laughed a little, til slowly his expression became much more stern and serious. " Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang, those guys with weird mask and that snake witch."

The woman in the dark soon chuckled darkly. " And you will continue to do so." She than lifted her hand up, suddenly conjuring a fireball within her grasp as she slowly began to remove herself from the dark. Roman gulped as the woman's eyes began to glow a bright orange with her associates revealing themselves as well.

"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." She smirked deviously.

 **END Chapter 6**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Sorry for the late update, school is about to start and I hope I could find some one to help me with the story in the future, and in the next chapter all the Death Scythe and member of Spartoi will come to Remnant I hope you guys like it please review and favorite my story  
**

 **Please review the Demon weapon that you like to become the** **Death Scythe**

 **Ace Cyber ( demon artificial weapon ) : 3  
**

 **Raiden and Naomi Hibiki ( twin demon gauntlet ) : 4  
**

 **Yggdra Zonholt ( demon knight weapon ) : 1**


End file.
